


Feels Good to be Bad

by lefantasy



Series: Wonwoo adventures in the office [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Boys in Skirts, I'm Sorry, M/M, Office Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Stockings, unhinged porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefantasy/pseuds/lefantasy
Summary: Wonwoo is horny and ready to break the most important rule at his work.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo
Series: Wonwoo adventures in the office [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904605
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Feels Good to be Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another unhinged fanfiction. This is not beta-ed so I apologise for any mistake here. Enjoy <3

* * *

The company had one strict rule that every employee knew.

 _No dating allowed_.

Of course that warning wasn't enough for sneaky couples, especially for those who liked to live dangerously. Not only couples would had fun but single people liked to fool around a lot with coworkers. Maybe the whole building knew what was happening there, only the CEO was oblivious about the whole situation.

For Wonwoo was _perfect_. 

Especially when he had three guys who were up to have fun in the office. They were on their 30s already and always helped the cute boy when he needed. Wonwoo was always weak to fool around with older guys. They were always so caring and experienced. All Wonwoo needed after getting fucked.

Wonwoo would take his sweet time to get dressed a few days for work. Pencil skirt with stockings were his main choices when he knew he would have to talk to one of them that day. A little bit of tease wouldn't hurt, right? 

Just like that, he would go to work and find the right timing to talk to one of the three. Today the lucky guy was Seungcheol. Aka his boss. 

Seungcheol was the workaholic type of boss that would always wait all his employees to leave so he could close the office. He was always so humble and caring and everyone liked him. Especially Wonwoo. Although he was this hero boss, Wonwoo knew he was kinky whenever he could. All the times they had fun, Seungcheol would fall into this kinky and dominant and make sure Wonwoo left his office room with wobbly legs and aching jaw.

Today wasn't any different, Wonwoo had a few files to give to Seungcheol. He waited until the end of the shift so they could talk better. 

Wonwoo lightly knocked on the door, soon hearing Seungcheol voice tell him to come in. He carefully open the door to find Seungcheol sitting on his office chair, looking at a few papers on his table. Wonwoo smirked to himself as he stepped in. 

"The reports are here, Mr.choi" he said while stepping closer to the table. Wonwoo leaned to place them on a file pile on the desk. Seungcheol eyes soon landed on Wonwoo who was smiling at him. Then he noticed the clothes. How the white shirt was a bit transparent to see Wonwoo wearing a bralette underneath it. How the pencil skirt was rolled up enough to reveal the garter and the hem of the stocking. 

"Is something wrong, Mr.Choi?"

"Those clothes are sure new for you" Wonwoo giggles, he loved when they would notice his choice of clothing.

"Its pretty right?" Seungcheol nodded while his eyes kept looking at him from head to toe. 

"Is there anything else you need, sir?"

"No, Wonwoo thank you" wonwoo knew Seungcheol mind was full of thoughts right now. Wonwoo turn around to walk to the door again, making sure to sway his hips on his way back. Wonwoo held the door knob to open the door when Seungcheol's voice stopped him.

"Wait maybe there is something" Wonwoo locked the door and turned around while looking innocently at Seungcheol. 

"Yes sir?" 

Wonwoo knees goes weak seeing Seungcheol loosen his tie while beckoning to Wonwoo step closer. The younger knew what was coming. 

"Yes sir?" He asked once again, trying to be as innocent as he could. Wonwoo was sure a good actor and knew how to hide his excitement for these times. 

"I need your help. You know it's been a really tiring week. Help hyung relax?" Wonwoo is standing beside him, he giggles. 

"Oh hyung, but that's against the company law~" even saying that, Wonwoo pulled his pencil skirt up so he could straddle Seungcheol. 

"Imagine if we are caught doing something bad~" Seungcheol hands flew to Wonwoo's sides. "I'd hate to be fired…" he leaned closer to Seungcheol's ears "for getting fucked in this office by my boss" 

Those words were enough for Seungcheol snap from his thoughts. His hands that were resting on Wonwoo's sides went to his ass to grope him. The younger jumped startled and soon his lips were on Seungcheol's. The older was kissing him hungrily while his hands kept kneading his thighs and ass. 

Wonwoo was weak for kisses and soon had to break it to properly breathe. Seungcheol wasted no time and leaned for another heated kiss. Wonwoo melted in it, hugging his neck to keep him close. They both were being vocal since Wonwoo was already rolling his hips on Seungcheol's bulge. 

"Since we breaking the rules, I want you to make a mess then. At least it will be worth to not walk for a few days" 

"You are rather chatty today" 

"I wanna see how long will it take for you to ruin me" 

"You like this game huh?"

"I love it, sir" Wonwoo smirked, licking Seungcheol's lips while he spoke. "Especially when you are so hard already"

"I really need to fuck you"

"Then what you waiting for?" Seungcheol stretched his hand to open one of his drawers. He retrieve the lube from it. One of older's hand went to Wonwoo's ass to tug the panties to the side.

"Lacy?" Wonwoo nodded, shivering at feeling the fingers near his entrance. 

"It's been so long we didn't have fun"

"Right? A week it's a lot" Seungcheol chuckled at the irony. He leaned down closer to kiss him again while he poured lube on his finger. "I hope I didn't stain much your car that day~ I remember I did a big mess in the backseat" 

"Don't worry, everything is good" Seungcheol tugged Wonwoo lower lip while the tip of his finger poked Wonwoo entrance.

Wonwoo breath hitched, gripping Seungcheol shoulder and digging his nails there as the older slowly pushed one finger in. "G-God this is better than my own fingers"

Seungcheol looks up at Wonwoo, it was his time to smirk "playing with yourself a lot?" 

"I have to… hyung isn't available everyday" wonwoo tried to sound sad but he ended up with his voice cracking while Seungcheol finger went deeper.

"Hyung have to work~" Seungcheol crooked his finger a bit making Wonwoo's back arch a bit. Seungcheol was really good at finding his spot so the second time he curled his finger he pressed his prostate easily. Wonwoo let out a broken moan, leaning to rest his head on Seungcheol's shoulder. 

Seungcheol would never hurt Wonwoo so while the younger was catching his breath,the older was caressing his back with his other hand to calm him. Seungcheol loved how sensitive Wonwoo got in his hands so fast. He was the perfect baby boy. His finger would only move again if wonwoo rolled his hip back on it. 

Seungcheol was sure weak for the guy on his lap, especially when he was such a good boy for him. Wonwoo trusted Seungcheol so much, he was willing to do anything for his boss. That's why this relationship was working so far.

Wonwoo slowly rolled his hips asking for more. Seungcheol smiling pushed another finger in while he watched Wonwoo body squirm a bit. Wonwoo was calling his name cutely while moaning in his ear. The younger wanted more already but Seungcheol couldn't rush anything to not hurt him. 

The fingers suddenly stopped when they both heard the phone ringing. Seungcheol looked up at Wonwoo telling him to be quiet. Wonwoo as a good boy he was, he nodded and bit his lower lip while his boss was answering the phone. 

Seungcheol leaned back on his chair, holding the phone but still with his fingers inside Wonwoo. What the younger didn't expect was that the fingers would keep moving inside him. The boss had no reaction while talking on the phone, it was like he was bored with whoever were speaking to him. Wonwoo gripped his shirt as he teased the third finger inside. He whimpered, soon having to cover his mouth when Seungcheol glared up at him. 

"Yeah everything is ok, sir. Nothing new to report today" he said, pressing that one spot again and making Wonwoo's body arch back on his table. Wonwoo was sweating a lot already from the foreplay and the only thing he wanted right now was a dick inside him. 

Wonwoo was so ready already. He kept rolling his hips on the fingers trying to catch Seungcheol attention but it all seemed like his boss was taking so long on purpose. He was desperate and had to take matter in his hands. Literally. 

Wonwoo's hands went to Seungcheol's pants, unzipping it and trying to tug them down to be quicker. Suddenly the fingers were pulled out of him and he couldn't help but moan. Thankfully seungcheol wasn't on the phone anymore. 

"Can't you behave for 5 minutes?"

"I need your dick please" he was impatient already. Seungcheol kept teasing him non stop and he was tired of it. The boss smirked, gesturing him to stand up so he could roll his pants to his thighs at least. Wonwoo's eyes were glued on his cock, imagining how good it felt the last time. 

Wonwoo wasn't the type to compare the dicks he ever had fun with but Seungcheol sure had the biggest one he ever took. Before the younger could sit down again, Seungcheol lubed his dick carefully, enjoying how much Wonwoo was staring. He gestured with his hand to Wonwoo straddle him again.

As always impatient, Wonwoo carefully aligned Seungcheol's dick on his entrance and slowly slid down. The younger used the table behind him to support himself after throwing his head back at the feeling of being filled. Seungcheol appreciated every second and reaction his employee had while bottoming out. 

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah" Wonwoo stuttered, hands finally resting on Seungcheol's shoulder. The older leaned to kiss wherever he could reach, from lips to neck while the younger was getting used to his size. 

Wonwoo's legs were trembling from the size, he loved how he could feel everything. Seungcheol also felt the tight walls hugging him and it felt amazing.

"Be a good boy and ride hyung" those words were enough to make Wonwoo roll his hips experimentally and moan soon after doing that. Seungcheol would kiss his neck as reward the more he moved. Wonwoo was feeling overwhelmed already but that didn't stop him from moving more. He felt Seungcheol's cock slid inside him and he moaned so loud all the times his boss bottomed him out. He wanted to show he was a good boy. 

Seungcheol was in love with the sight of Wonwoo riding him in those clothes. Wonwoo thighs were struggling to have a steady pace once Seungcheol kept hitting his spot so easily. Wonwoo leaned to kiss his boss but it was messily and most times he had to break the kiss to moan. 

All they could hear in the room was skin slapping skin and Wonwoo moans slipping out of his lips once he wasn't able to hold them in. 

"I'm glad we are alone, otherwise all the employees would hear how much of a whore you are" 

Wonwoo pace was getting sloppy and weak from being tired. Seungcheol definitely noticed that and decided to finally help him. Seungcheol held Wonwoo waist to make him stop moving for a second. Wonwoo was puzzled for a minute before he had to hug his boss neck tightly as he god up on his arms. 

"Are you gonna fuck me standing?" Wonwoo mentioned as he tried to catch his breath. Seungcheol was holding him up by his thighs. 

"I prefer have you lying down" he made Wonwoo lean sit on the table and pushed him to lie down. A few papers flew off the table. Wonwoo didn't even say anything since it wouldn't be his problem anyway. Seungcheol pushed Wonwoo's legs to his chest while pushing inside again. Wonwoo moaned loud, trying to reach somethin to hold onto. All he could reach was the edge of the table which made again a few papers fly off. Seungcheol didn't spare any time and started with a rough pace already. 

Wonwoo was seeing stars as Seungcheol hips kept ramming into him. The younger liked so much when his boss was rough on him. It made him even more horny for more. The pace now wasn't only rough but fast too since Seungcheol was the only controlling it.

Wonwoo kept moaning loud, the more Seungcheol thrusted. His hips were sharp on their moves and could easily make Wonwoo breathless in a few seconds. The younger felt his orgasm building up as Seungcheol never dropped the pace. Sure his ass would be sore on the weekend but he couldn't complain. Not even his biggest dildo was this satisfying to feel. 

"S-sir- ah! I'm so c-close!"

Seungcheol wrapped one of his hands around Wonwoo neck to give a light squeeze. Wonwoo gasped as he finally reached his climax, shooting mostly his own skirt in the process.

Seungcheol still kept going, even with sensitive Wonwoo trying to catch his breath. A few thrusts more and he came inside Wonwoo's ass, making the boy arch his back and squirm after. His whole body was trembling non stop. He still could feel Seungcheol shooting more inside him. 

Seungcheol slowly pulled his dick out and saw the cum drip down Wonwoo's ass. Wonwoo moaned weakly in protest wanting to still be filled by a cock. 

"Sir…"

"How pretty you look. I could fuck you more times just to see that face over and over again" 

"N-nothing is stopping you" wonwoo smiles innocently still trying to catch his breath. "I love being a cum dump for hyung. Especially when he is in the mood to fuck me more times" 

"You are rather confident today" Seungcheol said while getting his handkerchief from his suit to clean the mess he made. Wonwoo felt embarrassed for a second as the older’s eyes where on his ass. Wonwoo tried to sit up and felt the cum drip down again, making more mess on Seungcheol’s desk.

“I hope you have a backup of those files I just ruined” Wonwoo chuckles finally standing up, using the table as support to stay up. He carefully rolled his skirt down again while fixing his panties back in place. 

“You worry too much” Wonwoo smiled after his boss argument, fixing Seungcheol’s tie while peppering kisses on his neck. Wonwoo was still weak but his playful persona was still present. Seungcheol smiles cupping his cheek to properly kiss him on the lips.

“So next week we repeat?” Wonwoo asked before tugging Seungcheol’s lower lip with his teeth gently. 

“Anytime you want, kitten”

Wonwoo smiling mischievously at Seungcheol kisses him back “I can’t wait then” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked <3 Comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
